


Poison Ivy (League)

by orphan_account



Category: Internet Personalities, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Secret Relationship, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were the one, and you were the only one, and you were amazing." - Gia (1998)





	1. Startup

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I thought I couldn't ship enough, I figure it out I always shipped them, even back when I was a heteronormative cupid. I don't own Steve Gates or Bill Jobs, oh, wait. I don't own them. I don't profit from it. I don't want to harm anybody's reputation.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and shall be treated as such.

They say the correct sequence is money, power and _then_ respect.

In front of that live audience, Mr. Gates perceived he only got the two first adjectives with the iSheeps.

"I wish I could to say "thank you" properly", Steve reflected to the one who revived all the possibilities. They would be bankrupt in a blink of eyes and screwed for life, if it wasn't for the nine-digit dollar injection provided. When he first cogited the partnership, he'd imagined Bill mocking him. Not at all. The humbleness was surprinsingly present in each syllaby, as they chated over the telephone. 

"Truthfully, you don't need more than the kind words..."

He charmingly curled an imaginary phone cord, "I will find a way to express my gratitude".

After hearing the little laugh on the other side of line, he hung up, smiling a "see you later". Later that night, his dreams had William's billion dollar smile sprinkled all over it. Intruder.

(...)

The meeting was scheduled to 9:00 A.M, but some kind of anxiety remained bigger than the Zen Buddhism he appreciated. He ordered to the chauffeur leave him at the entrancy of the hotel where Bill stayed, not afar from the place where he hosted the disastrous event.

Coming to the main desk, the receptionist was already expecting his important presence. 

"Welcome, Mr. Jobs. Mr. Gates is waiting for you on the room 753".

Or at least was what she expected.

Dialing the room number, she came across with a sleepy voice. Matter of fact, he jolted awake when the income calling echoed in the room. Bill quickly went to fix his face, put on the nerd/geek glasses, but the water wasn't cold enough to reduce the puffy expression. 

Fuck it, he did the best available to make it look good. Plus, who he needed to impress with appearance? He remained a programmer, not a goddamn supermodel. Walking towards the room, he faced his feet, agitated. Minutes passed, the door rang. Gates took a deep breath, opening it.

"You came early."

Steve, in a flash, nodded. But clearly, that wasn't the business athmosphere they were used to, for some reason. The "come in" was unnecessary, because Jobs forced his way in, crashing their lips together. Unresolved tension and shame flew in the air, twisted into lust. What a warm reception. He sensed every effect of the unknown religion, their exchange was more than physical, reached a spiritual level. The lightness of agnosticism. Jobs sucked Bill's tongue out of pleasure, reiterating whenever he judged proper.

Blown away, they broke the kiss to catch a break. Hot and heavy, Steve let him breath. Bill's lips were covered with three of his fingers, a "please don't tell it to nobody" without words. He wouldn't, pretty much the opposite. The younger accepted his digitals in. It provided a nourishment to both, short nails were going outside and inside the filthy mouth, in a swift motion. Jobs felt disgusted but extremely horny. 

"Have you ever kissed a man before?", he took the fingers off Bill's mouth, blamed for instigating such primal desires on both. 

Will still processed the facts, heart rate easily trespassed a hundred per minute. "No..."

"Should I stop?"

Sounding accidentally helpless, he whispered another no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 1997's MacWorld, in Boston .


	2. Incorporation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Casuality.

After the legendary meeting, the pair chilled at a hotel in Carlsbad, CA. The night never looked so young, and the moguls had plenty of conversation to raise their (billionaire) stakes.  At Steve's dormitory, in distinct armchairs, they discussed the current events and the future of iOt as well. That went until the taller magnate said. 

"I can't forget what we did ten years ago".

Bill chuckled, because he wanted a magic formula to erase that historical moment. "Me neither. The way they booed us after the announcement..." 

Steve could sense a desire of running out the subject he longed to approach. He perspicaciously insisted, also fixed the glasses. 

"That was huge, but definetely I'm not talking about it."

 "So?". Either playing naive or confused, two adjectives that didn't fit the Harv' drop-out, he questioned the theme from the next discussion. 

A husky voice entered the scene, leaving the common sonority behind. "Do you remember when we kissed, a crazy time ago?"

"Yeah, I do." More afraid that he expected to, went two tones down. It was perceptible, Steve got more apprehensible, but advanced. 

"I continue to think about it... I don't know, if does matter to you."

Freezed in time, Bill dry swallowed. A gentle sigh left the pale lips. The genius, the richest, now dazed and confused by one question with emotional content.

In a intern impulse, he stood up, took a few steps, not losing track of Steve's sight in any moment. Leaning on, Bill ghosted over the older's lips, Once more, kissed him good, enthusiastically. 

Steve's body responded, opened his brief mouth to allow Gates' tongue inside. They interchanged the same movement, peacefully. Almost soundless, he moaned against his skin. "You look even more gorgeous without the glasses".

Serious, yet with a hint of sarcasm, he agreed in disagree. "More than the new iSomething's design? Because our new Surfac..."

"Would you stop it, _William_?", he incredulously looked over the old nerd, straddled at his half-hard lap. Doing merchandising before foreplay, now that's unexpected, more than the situation they found themseves into.

Will glowed in hearing the complaint. After it, his misbehaviored hands reminded Bill what they were engaged into. His digits searched for the social shirt buttons, one by one, while purple hickeys were created all over the younger's neck. Reduced to miserable _yes_ and _please_ 's, his former foe was doing the best to be a unsurpassable partner. They were larger than life, after the struggle, the indecisive nights, the never-complete graduation. They were a match made in heaven to set hell on Earth.

When Stev finished opening, he just observed. The sofware coder aged pretty well, despite the beer belly. The realness of his anatomy turned him on. Half-naked from the waist up, Gates just fell on the giant bed. Decided to join him, Steve discarded elsewhere the black t-shirt. 

Their looks met again, for interminable seconds. 

He gave special attention to the expensive belt, unloosening it. Pulling down enough to see his underwear, Jobs sweeped every inch of the younger with his capricious tongue. Quivering, Bill's body uncontrollably spasmed, desperated for more.

Licking from the balls to the shaft in a continuous, wet trace, the sensation was transcendent. Stev's deep throat made the another's head twirl. It didn't took much to the man's belly pulsate, in brief intervals. As an expert in body language, he knew damn well which those reactions signified.

" _Steven_ ", he cried out the original name, "I can't stop coming..."

"It's prone to happen, look at me, keep looking at me..." the older begged, wishing he could record Bill's orgasmic expression to rewind forever. Seizing the flavor, he swore to every divinity existent it would be the first of many times he'd have Bill climaxing for him that night. 

Dragging out his swollen cock, they immersed in each other's lips with their eyes open. Sitting on the shorter's chest, he kind of trapped the throat with his nude thighs. Caught by his intentions, the man beneath refused to conflictuate, sucking him off. Melted away in watch his lenght disappear and wonderfully reappear, more moisted, in a serene rhythm, all he fantasized for so long, began to overwhelm him for complete. 

"Oh, God!", the CEO moaned. "Yes, yes! You're wonderful", he powerlessly shouted, come filling Gates' tonsils, satisfying the two. "One day, you're going to kill me". Steve laughed whilst holded the headboard, erratic respiration due the illness. 

Giving one of those irresistible smiles after a intense make-out, he pointed it out. "If the killing involves only pleasure, gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Steve Jobs' quote on 2007's D5 Conference. "We've kept our marriage secret for over a decade now." ([x](https://youtu.be/zjdD6c7GRng?t=1h41s))


	3. Quota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quota noun [ C ] UK /ˈkwəʊ.tə/ US /ˈkwoʊ.t̬ə/  
> A fixed, limited amount or number that is officially allowed.

It's autumn in Medina, D.C, and that probably antecipated some winter blues on Bill. Tears spilled on the paper, the ink used was his suffering in seeing him like that, unhealthy to command his biggest dream/creation. They previously met at Stev's place, he showed the Venus yacht drafts. The impeccable design, the hopes of innauguration. 

Funny. The situation worked like a good analogy: if life was a boat, Will just wanted to safely sail with him. 

_"Steve,_

_I still remember when I saw you for the first time._

_I had all the technology stereotype ready on my head, then, you appeared, with your 70's aesthetic. You impressed me with your weird seduction since the beggining, I must confess._

_My heart pounded like it would explode inside my chest._ _My legs weakened, my software-based brain bugged, my mouth mimicked: what is this?_

_We grew up together, we're watching each other grow old._

_You're like water, undefined, clear, abundant, disputed. And everybody needs it, somehow._

_Every dinner, every meeting, every event, it's never enough for me, I yearn for more, I live in hopes of eternally having you by my side._

_Please, tell me you can make it, that we can make it. For me, for our beautiful kids, for our beautiful wives. I can't stand the idea or the possibility of an Earth without you._

_Just like you told me: "you and I have memories longer than the road that stretches out ahead."_

_Love always,  
_ _Bill."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by  
> 1\. Steve's quote at the 2007's D5 Conference ([x](https://youtu.be/astoa8_6Q64?t=1m30s))  
> 2\. The quote ~~that broke my heart~~ : "I wrote Steve Jobs a letter as he was dying. He kept it by his bed." ([x](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/technology/bill-gates/9041726/Bill-Gates-I-wrote-Steve-Jobs-a-letter-as-he-was-dying.-He-kept-it-by-his-bed.html))
> 
> Two of Us, by The Beatles. Written by John Lennon and Sir Paul McCartney. (c) 1969 Apple Corps Ltd.


End file.
